Follow Me
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sesshoumaru is just walking along when something he thought would never happen ever again, did happen. What's a dog demon to do?


Disclaimer: All the Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi however; Kairi is a creation that belongs to me

The song is Follow Me but I don't know who sung it first

**Lyrics**

_Thoughts_

'_Memories_

"_Spoken memories"_

Sesshoumaru walked the grassy hills of the wilds of Japan alone today. Rin and Jaken were waiting for him by the river that was a little ways away. Normally he didn't like leaving Rin in Jaken's incompetent hands when he was this far but today he just wanted to walk alone with the wind as his only companion; like he used to before Jaken convinced him to let him follow. The demon lord was not one to complain and like every other creature out there, he enjoyed the company of others but he had been alone so long that there were just days when he craved the silence of solitude. Today was such a day but he didn't notice the silence all around him for his mind wandered to that woman he had known and loved so long ago.

_Kairi,_ he thought as he gazed at the ruins of a village long since pillaged and scavenged by bandits and scavengers. He didn't know whether the village was abandoned or attacked; either way he did not care. The village merely reminded him of that woman.

_'A young dog demon gazed at his own reflection in the bucket of water for a moment just to remind him he had a physical form. Short silver hair and golden eyes gazed at him from the water._

_"Get back to work demon!" a human shouted and the youth returned to what he was doing but stopped again when some soldiers brought to the village a struggling woman with blue hair and silver eyes._

_"Let me go!" she cried to her captors but all seemed deaf to her screams and curses. She stopped for a moment when her eyes met up with the water holder._

_"I told you to get back to work Sesshoumaru!" a human ordered and brought a whip down upon him. The unknown heir to the throne gazed one last time at the woman before walking on.'_

**You don't know how you met me**

**You don't know why**

**You can't turn around and say goodbye**

**All you know is when I'm with you**

**I make you free**

**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**

**I'm singin'**

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave, I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

The dog demon kept walking but that woman filled his mind as he walked on with no particular destination in mind. Why should he? There was nothing worth while in this area and no demons seemed to be here.

_'"Sesshoumaru, why do you this?" Kairi asked; her silver eyes looking into his gold ones as she patted away the blood._

_"I can not bear to see you hurt," he grunted as she patted away the blood from the deep wounds on his back. She had done something wrong and the humans were going to punish her but Sesshoumaru stepped in and took the punishment. _

_"You don't need to," Kairi responded gently and took a damp cloth to clean the wounds as they healed._

_"I know but to see you hurt is more than I could bear," he replied and closed his eyes for a moment as she finished up._

_"It going to scar," kairi sighed, "you know that right?"'_

_I know Kairi, _the powerful lord thought as he walked. "I know too well," he sighed and sat down for a minute in the long grass. He could hear singing and he knew that voice but doubted his own ears. "Kairi?" he asked out loud but singing continued. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed the sound to a blue haired woman whose back was to him. She didn't turn around but kept singing.

_'"Kairi!" Sesshoumaru shouted out as the blade came down on her again and he was helpless to come to her rescue. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he could only watch as the love of his life was being down in front of him. All kairi was sing as they cut her until she lost the strength to sing and to even keep her heart beating. "Kairi!" he called out one last time out of despair and stopped struggling to free himself. The day kairi died is the day part of that young boy also died. _

He touched the woman's shoulder gently to get her turn around and face him. The woman jumped and slowly turned around to view him with silver eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked cautiously. She had heard that Sesshoumaru was a pitiless killer and wondered if he would strike her down.

"Kairi? You were dead," the dog demon questioned. This did not make sense to him.

She shook her head and stood up and faced him fully, "I almost died but my heart began to beat again." Kairi looked at him and touched his cheek with her hand, "I tried to find you when I regained consciousness but you were no where," tears started to fill her eyes and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Finally she broke down and cried into his haori. Even a tear leaked from his eyes. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't cry, everything is alright," he whispered in her ear but she continued to cry a little longer before looking at him and smiled.

"Yes, everything is alright," she agreed.

**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**

**Cause as long as no one knows, then no body can care**

**You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware**

**But you don't look ashamed and baby, I'm not scared**

**I'm singin'**

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

Sesshoumaru arrived at the river and Kairi was right beside with her arm wrapped around him. Rin and Jaken were both amazed; neither thought their lord had the capacity for love.

"You're pretty," Rin smiled and ran over, "I'm Rin!"

Kairi was taken aback by Rin because she was human. She looked at Sesshoumaru who pushed her foreword a little. Kairi got the message that while Sesshoumaru hadn't forgiven the overall population of humans, his hatred stopped somewhere in the little girl and she would just have to get used to it. "Hello Rin, I'm Kairi," she knelt down to look at the child, "and thank you. You look pretty too." Rin grinned happily and looked at her lord before returning to what she had been doing. Jaken was still in shock for he had never known if his lord's long lost love. It was nearly nightfall so they stayed by the river that night and Kairi fell asleep in her love's arm with her ear on his chest listening to his powerful heart beat. Rin slept on AuOun by the fire and Jaken spent the night sulking.

**Won't give you money**

**I can't give you the sky**

**You're better off if you don't ask why**

**I'm not the reason that you go astray and**

**We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay**

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

They got to the Western province and the two walked the gardens together. All wondered who the mystery woman was and many went to Suka (surprise, surprise huh?) to see if she knew.

"I know who she is but if you want to know you will just have to ask Sesshoumaru," Suka would repeat over and over again. None bothered to ask. It just wasn't worth the uproar that they could possibly create.

"It's beautiful Sesshoumaru," Kairi sighed and leaned up against his arm. She didn't expect him to say anything and of course he didn't; not that she minded or anything. She had heard the stories of him being merciless and knew that he had suffered their separation as much as she had only he became cold and withdrew from everyone. She had sought comfort in others but none of that mattered now because they were together.

That night they partook in sins of the flesh for the first time in centuries and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Don't know how you met me**

**You don't know why**

**You can't turn around and say goodbye**

**All you know is when I'm with you**

**I make you free**

**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**

**I'm singin'**

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

Sesshoumaru sat up in bed and looked around. Was it all a dream? Was Kairi really here? He looked beside him and knew he hadn't been dreaming for there beside him was Kairi who was very much alive and now they could be together without fear that they would be separated.

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

**Follow me, everything is alright**

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

**And if you want to leave I can guarantee**

**You won't find nobody else like me**

Aww! A happy ending! 'Bout freakin' time eh? I love this song and thought it would go with the mood. Just ignore the fact it is about an adulterous wife and another man n.n'


End file.
